CharmFrozePotter
by charmedboixx
Summary: What would happen if charmed meets frozen meets harry potter, well we are about to find out.


Charmed Characters

**Piper****'****s family & Partners.**

**Piper Grace- Rachel Halliwell-Wyatt**. 55 years old, wife to **Leo Wyatt** and sister to **Prue **(dead), **Phoebe** and **Paige**. Mother to **Wyatt**, **Chris **and **Melinda**. Owns Halliwell's restaurant as well as the nightclub P3. A charmed witch with the powers of Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Inhibition, Molecular Acceleration, Shredding, Telepathy, Aquakinesis, Energy blast. As a witch Piper can also cast spells, create potions, scrying, mediumship and advanced combat.

**Leo Wyatt- **Is a 55 year old mortal who used to be a white lighter/ elder/ avatar. Married to **Piper Halliwell **and is father to **Wyatt**, **Chris** and **Melinda. **Works as headmaster of magic school.

**Wyatt Matthew Halliwell- **is a 27 year old witch/white lighter hybrid. Wyatt works as a doctor at San Francisco Memorial Hospital. He is dating **Alana Nicolai** a gypsy. He is an enchanted one with the rest of his cousins. His powers include projection, force field, telekinesis, combustion, conjuration, thought projection, orbing, healing, sensing, photo kinesis, language speak, Remote orbing, spell casting, potion making, scrying, mediumship, advanced combat. Has also got a 10% share in P3. He can also wield Excalibur.

**Alana Morgan Nicolai- **is 25 years old and is a witch/gypsy hybrid. She is the first daughter and first child of **Eva Nicolai **& **Maxwell Ross. **She is a barmaid/waitress at P3 and is doing a beauty course at college she has the powers of Divination, mediumship, optical thermodynamics, palm reading, tassology, crystal gazing, tarot reading, liquification, sleep induction, water teleportation and Aquakinesis. She has 1 sister and 2 brothers. She is dating **Wyatt Halliwell**.

**Christopher perry-Angel Halliwell- **is a 26 year old Witch/Elder hybrid. Chris works as a Chef at Halliwell's Restaurant. Chris is engaged to **Bianca Nixon **who is a phoenix witch. He is an enchanted one with the rest of his cousins. His powers include Teleportation Manipulation, Telekinesis, Force field, fire balls, strangulation, Conjuration, Crushing, telepathy, orbing, sensing, photo kinesis, language speak, telekinetic orbing, Electrokinesis, spell casting, potion making, scrying, mediumship, advanced combat. Has also got a 10% share in P3.

**Bianca Lynn Nixon **- is a 31 year old Phoenix witch. She works as assistant manager at Halliwells and is engaged to **Chris Halliwell**. As a witch she can cast spells, brew potions and Scry. Her powers include Shimmering, Apportation, energy balls, conjuration, power stripping, Agility, Reconstituation.

**Melinda-Francesca-Prudence Halliwell- **is a 24 year old witch. She is studying fashion at Fashion College in San Francisco. She works part time at a clothing store. She is engaged to the witch **Dean Preston III**. **H**er powers include Astral projection, Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Inhibition, Energy blast, petrification, pyrokinesis, telepathy, cryokinesis and Shredding. Has also got a 10% share in P3.

**Dean Michael Preston III **- is 25 years old , he is a witch but **Melinda **doesn't know that. He is a cop. His powers include Conjuration, Premonition, Super Strength, Shrinking, Blinking, Tactile Hypnosis and Technopathy. He is engaged to **Melinda Halliwell**. He is best friends with **Wyatt, Chris, Henry Junior and Parker**. He looks out for the whole family and they think of him as another member of their large family.

**Phoebe****'****s Family and Partners**

**Phoebe Helena-Charlotte Halliwell- **is 53 years old, and is the younger sister to **Prue **& **Piper **Halliwell and older sister to **Paige**. She works for the Bay mirror newspaper as an advice columnist 'Ask Phoebe'. she has also wrote 2 best selling novels. Phoebe's powers include Premonitions, Astral premonitions, Levitation, Empathy, Pathokinesis, Fire-throwing, Remote beaming, Sparkling, Telepathy and Conjuration. As a witch she can cast spells, brew potions and scry. She is married to the cupid Coop and is mother to **Prudence, Penelope and Parker. **Phoebe is also mother to **Patrick **who is the son from her first marriage. Is joint owner of P3 with Piper and Paige.

**Coop Hart-** is married to Phoebe Halliwell and is a cupid. He is over 200 year old but looks 50. He has one son **Parker** and two daughters **Prue and Penny **and also has a stepson **Patrick** from his wife's first marriage. He has the powers of beaming, Remote beaming, Empathy, Sensing, Telekinesis, immortality, self healing, holograms, Projection, Time Travel, Suggestion, Temporal stasis, unblocking, Body insertion and Soul Absorption.

**Prudence (Ladybug) Rome- Piper Halliwell - **is the eldest daughter of **Phoebe and Coop**. she is a witch/Cupid Hybrid. She is nicknamed Ladybug. She is 22 years old and is at San Francisco university studying Fashion, Journalism and Cheerleading. Prue's powers include Premonitions, Levitation, Empathy, telekinesis, telepathy, Pyrokinesis, flaming, Aquakinesis, water teleportation, shape shifting, beaming, remote beaming, holograms, immortality, self healing, sensing, telepathic suggestion, is fluent in French, charm speaking, relational manipulation, projection and mind transference. She is single. She can cast spells, brew potions, scry, see ghosts, curse and summon. Has also got a 10% share in P3.

**Penelope Phaith-Elise Halliwell - **she is the youngest daughter of Phoebe and Coop, she is the older sister of **Parker. **She is 20 years old, she is at Stanford university studying maths, English, Spanish, Law, German and Sports Science and is also a waitress. She is dating **matt Hargreaves**, a mortal she met on her maths course. She can cast spells, brew potions, Scry, see ghosts, curse and summon. Penny's powers include Molecular immobilization, Molecular Acceleration, Enhanced Intuition, Empathy, Empathic Manipulation, Power Manipulation, Phasing, Projective Phasing & Air walking, Telepathy, Projection, beaming, remote beaming, immortality, self healing, sensing, time travel, Soul absorption and is fluent in French. Has also got a 10% share in P3.

**Parker Warren-Paris-Victor Halliwell-Hart,- **is the youngest son of **Phoebe Halliwell and Coop**. he is a witch/cupid hybrid just like his sisters. Parker's powers are telekinesis, Astral projection, Premonitions, Levitation/flight, Empathy, Telepathy, Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Invisibility, Force fields, hyper speed, Elemental Generation, conjuration, shape shifting, Elemental teleportation, beaming, sensing, fluent in French, Self healing, immortality, holograms, Telepathic suggestion, Heart blasts. Has also got a 10% share in P3 Is gay, finds out he has a 5 month old son called Paris.

**Paris Cooper Essex Halliwell-** is the 5 month old son of **Parker Halliwell**. He is the spitting image of his dad. He is a witch/cupid and demon hybrid. His powers include telekinesis, Levitation, Telepathy, Invisibilty, Hyper speed, Projection, Fire throwing, Beaming, sensing, self healing, immortality, holograms, heart blasts, shimmering, super strength, fire balls, possesion, x-ray vision and sonic scream.

**Patrick-Benjamin-Coleridge Turner-Halliwell - **is the oldest son of **Phoebe Halliwell **and the only son of **Cole Turner. **He is the half brother of **Prue, Penny and Parker Halliwell **and the stepson of **Cooper Hart. **He is 28 years old and is demon/witch hybrid. His powers are premonitions, telekinesis, levitation, sensing, mediumship, suggestion, intangibility, invisibility, shimmer flame, conjuration, fire balls, fire throwing, advanced fire throwing, telepathy, super strength and possession. He is a lawyer and is married to **Jasmine Alexandra McIntyre. **He has a 14 year old son **Phillip. **Has also got a 10% share in P3.

**Jasmine Alexandra McIntyre is **a human, married to **Patrick Turner-Halliwell. **She has a son **Phillip . **She knows about Patrick and Philip and the Halliwell Family. She is ok about magic but does tend to worry about her son. She works as a beautician.

**Phillip Coleridge Turner-**Halliwell is a Witch/demon hybrid, he is 14 year old and the son of **Patrick Halliwell and Jasmine McIntyre**. His powers are shimmer-flame, telepathy, super strength, fireballs, invisibility, telekinesis and Electrokinesis. He is single and loves his family, especially his new found cousin **Paris. **He is a freshman in high school and is studying Maths, English, Biology, Gym, French, Greek, Spanish, Lacrosse and Latin.

**Paige****'****s Family and Partners. **

**Paige Laura-Rosa Matthews-Mitchell -Halliwell **is 51 years old. She is a witch/white lighter is married to **Henry Mitchell **and is the mother to **Pandora, Peyton and Henry Junior**. She has the powers of Orbing, Healing, Glamouring, sensing, x-ray vision, Telekinesis, Conjuring the elements and Orb-Shield. She works as a social worker\Whitelighter.

**Henry Mitchell **is married to **Paige Matthews **and is a mortal parole officer and police officer on some cases. He is the father to **Pandora, Peyton and Henry Junior**.

**Pandora Helen Katrina Matthews-Mitchell-Halliwell,- is **the artsy one of the family. She is the eldest daughter of **Paige and Henry **and the eldest twin sister of **Peyton. Pandora** studies Art, Theatre, Maths and music at San Jose University. Her powers are Molecular Deceleration, Precognition, Molecular Destabilization, Cryokinesis, Astral projection, Aquakinesis, Deflection, X-ray vision, telepathy, fire throwing, Orbing, sensing, cloaking, healing, Orb-shield, remote Orbing and language speak. She is 23 years old. She is a witch-white lighter/human hybrid. Has also got a 10% share in P3.

**Peyton-Patricia-Tamara Mitchell Matthews-Halliwell, - **she is the youngest daughter to Paige and Henry and the younger twin sister of **Pandora. **She is 23 years old. She is a witch-white lighter/human hybrid. **Peyton** is studying music at San Francisco university and is also in her own band 'the purple gate. Her powers are Retrocognition, Astral premonition, Molecular Acceleration, Advanced Telekinesis, Voice Echo, voice manipulation, Pyrokinesis, telepathy, acid secretion, Orbing, sensing, cloaking, healing, Orb-shield, remote Orbing and language speak. She is dating **Jackson Edward wood **and the mom to **Tomas Mark-Edward Wood. **Has also got a 10% share in P3.

**Jackson Edward Wood- **is a Cupid/human hybrid and the boyfriend of **Peyton Mitchell-Matthews-Halliwell.** As a cupid **Jackson **has the powers of beaming, Remote beaming, Empathy, Sensing, Telekinesis, immortality, self healing, holograms, Projection, Time Travel, Suggestion, Temporal stasis, unblocking, Body insertion and Soul Absorption. He is 22 years old. He has a son **Tomas **with Peyton.

**Tomas Mark-Edward- **Wood-Mitchell-Matthews-Halliwell. He is a witch/white lighter/cupid hybrid. He is the son of Peyton Mitchell-Matthews-Halliwell &Jackson Edward wood. His powers so far include Advanced Telekinesis, Voice Echo, voice manipulation, Pyrokinesis, telepathy, immortality, self healing, holograms and Projection. He is 6.

**Henry Mark Hank Matthews-Mitchell-Halliwell,- **is the only son of **Paige and Henry **. Best friend is his cousin **Parker**. He has 2 older sisters. he is a witch-white lighter/human. Henry is 18 years old. He is constantly partying. He is a student studying Maths, English, Biology, Gym, French, Greek, Spanish, Lacrosse and Latin. and a sales assistant at a sports shop. His powers are telekinesis, self preservation, molecular inhibition, molecular acceleration, levitation, astral echo, conjuration, Cryokinesis, psychokinesis, super strength, fire breath, healing, Orbing, telekinetic orbing, combustive Orbing, hovering, immortality, language speak, Photokinesis, self healing, sensing and remote Orbing. Is dating Aurora Leanna cross. Has also got a 10% share in P3.

**Aurora Liana cross **is a human and is dating **Henry Mitchell-Matthews-Halliwell Junior. **She is 19 years old. She has just found out she is pregnant with henry's baby. She studies Maths, English, Biology, French, Greek and drama.

**Mark Hank Matthews-Mitchell-Halliwell-Cross. **Is the unborn son of **Henry Halliwell and Aurora cross, **His powers will be telekinesis, Cryokinesis , astral echo, conjuration, fire breath, healing, orbing, hovering, language speak, photo kinesis and sensing.

**Friends of the Halliwell Family. **

**Billie Jenkins-Michaels **is a friend of the charmed ones and is a witch. She is married to **Tyler Michaels **and has a daughter **Ashley **and a son **Joey**. She has the powers of Telekinesis, Projection, Glistening, Telepathy, Pyrokinesis and Cryokinesis.

**Tyler Michaels **is a friend of the charmed ones and is a firstarter. He is married to **Billie Jenkins **and has a daughter **Ashley** and a son **Joey**. He has the sole power of Pyrokinesis or control over fire.

**Joey Karl Tyler Jenkins-Michaels **is the best friend of **Henry Matthews Mitchell**. He is the son of **Billie Jenkins and Tyler Michaels. **He has the powers of Pyrokinesis, Technopathy, Cryokinesis, telekinesis, glistening and telepathy. He is 18 years old. He is the older brother to **Ashley.**

**Ashley Christy Helen Jenkins-Michaels **is the best friend of **Parker Halliwell **and **Luca Nicolai**. She is the daughter of **Billie Jenkins and Tyler Michaels. **She has the powers of Pyrokinesis, projection, telepathy, blinking, advanced telekinesis and an Energy Whip. She is 16 years old and younger sister to **Joey. **

**Derek-Hunter Wilson,- **Derek is 28 years old and is a human/manticore demon. he is best friends of the halliwell family, and hangs out with **Wyatt, Chris, Henry and parker**. he looks out for **Henry and Parker **as they are younger than everyone else. He goes down to the underworld with the Halliwell family and vanquishes demons/warlocks and other evil alongside them. His powers include Elasticity, hyper speed, shape shifting, shimmering, sonic scream, super strength, Adjusting, enhanced senses, high resistance, immortality and sensing.

**Esmeralda- Francesca-Tina Nicolai-Ross is** the daughter to **Eva Nicolai & Maxwell Ross**. She is 22 years old and is a witch/gypsy hybrid. She is a sand Gypsy/witch meaning she can control and conjure sand. Her powers include Divination, mediumship, optical thermodynamics, palm reading, tassology, crystal gazing, tarot reading, Knowledge Absorption, Electrokinesis, Lightning teleportation, Laser Bolts, Levitation, sand Teleportation, Astral Replacement: and Sand Manipulation she has a sister and 2 brothers. As she is a witch she can also cast spells, brew potions and scry.

**Marko Tomas Nicolai -Ross**- is the 20 year old son and first born male Gypsy/witch hybrid born to the **Eva Nicolai & Maxwell Ross. Marko** is best friends with **Penny Halliwell **who is the daughter to **Phoebe Halliwell **who is one **of Eva****'****s **friends. Marko's powers include Divination, mediumship, optical thermodynamics, palm reading, tassology, crystal gazing, tarot reading, Dream leaping, Deflection, Energy blast, Nature Enhancement and Blinking.

**Luca Andre Stefan Nicolai-Ross **is a 16 year old son and male Gypsy/witch hybrid born to **Eva Nicolai & MaxwellRoss**. Luca is best friends with **Parker Halliwell **who is son to Phoebe Halliwell who is one of Eva's friends. His power's include Divination, mediumship, optical thermodynamics, palm reading, tassology, crystal gazing, tarot reading, telekinesis, astral projection, ash teleportation, Cloning, Force blasts, Fear Amplication and Luring.


End file.
